A configuration disclosed in Patent Literature 1 is known as one mode of an abnormality detection device. In the abnormality detection device illustrated in FIG. 1 of PTL1, failure detection of a brake system is executed based on a mutual relationship between a measurement value of a stroke sensor 25 and a measurement value of a regulator pressure sensor 71.